The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ornamental Sage plant hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Salvia ‘Bumblesky’ or as the new plant. The new plant was hybridized on May 17, 2012 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The new plant was the result of a cross between Salvia ‘Crystal Blue’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,344 and ‘Sensation Deep Rose Improved’ (not patented). The seeds from the cross were harvested on Aug. 7, 2012 and the single specific seedling that developed into the new Salvia was assigned the breeder code 12-59-3 through the evaluation process. The new plant was first selected for further evaluation in the summer of 2013 and selected for final evaluation in the summer of 2015. The first asexual propagation was performed in the summer of 2014 by shoot tip cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. ‘Bumblesky’ has proven that it is stable and reliably produces true to type plants in successive generations of asexual propagation.
No plants of Salvia ‘Bumblesky’ have been sold or disclosed in this country, or anywhere in the world, by this or any name, more than one year prior to the filing of this application, with the exception of that which was sold or disclosed either directly or indirectly from the inventor.